Field of the Invention
The teachings in accordance with the exemplary embodiments of this present disclosure generally relate to techniques for securing a running stability of a vehicle.
Description of Related Art
In general, in order to guarantee a steering stability of a vehicle, there is required a steering system that assists the vehicle by a separate power. Although a conventional auxiliary steering system has employed a system using a hydraulic power, an EPS (Electronic Power Steering System) is recently employed that is less in power consumption and excellent in accuracy. The EPS is operated in a manner such that a motor is driven by an ECU (Electronic Control Unit) in response to operation conditions detected by a vehicle speed sensor, a torque angle sensor and a torque sensor to guarantee a turning stability and to provide a quick stability restoring force, whereby a driver can operate a vehicle safely.
A magnetic element mounted on a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) in the EPS motor provides a motor control-functioning ECU with position information of a rotor, where, although driving of the magnetic element sensing a magnetic signal is essential, the magnetic element may be deprived of its function to disadvantageously result in danger of safety accident due to deprivation of function of the magnetic element when a power supplied to a Hall element is interrupted due to defect in circuit or a ground unit is broken.